User blog:JThan9/Magic World, Creation Mode and Wydar Sarkal Decks
Although the world I like the most is Magic World, I also like Wydar Sarkal attribute for some reason, I was really glad that the got support on the H-Booster Set 2. So let's start with Magic. Flag: Magic ''World ''Total Cards: 52'+2 Buddy: '''Demon Lord, Asmodai ''Monsters (23): '' Size 0 (1)'' 1X Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Down '' Size 1 (14)'' 4X Demon Lord, Asmodai 4X Demon Realm Computer, Vasago 3X Let's Play! Asmodai 3X Street Racer, Eligos '' Size 2 (8)'' 4X Dance! Asmodai 4X Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion Spells (22) 4X Nice one! 4X Chillax 4X Magical Goodbye 3X Check It Out! 3X Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever 2X Devil Advantage 2X Key of Solomon, First Volume Item(3) 3X Magic Arm, Burning Fist Impact(4) 4X New-Era Great Spell, The Creation. The impact is the key on the deck. If you don't manage to get it soon you'll have problems. This decks lacks of critical and defense. Most of the cards has 1 ciritical and/or 1000 defense but with the draw engine that the deck has, you don't have problems of getting monster. Monsters that you'll need to 1) Keep Drawing (Mostly the size 2) and 2) Getting rid off mosters (Asmodai or another Size 1 if they can or link attack with item if possible). A monster on your opponets field at the end of your turn is a threat, That's ovious, but in this deck every monster you left on your opponets field is really really dangereous. With 1000 defense anything can kill your monsters. Hitting your opponet, while is the way to win, must be secondary. Get your opponet exhausted slowly and then finish with him/her. Not only this deck is good at drawing but also is good at gaining life. Seventh Omni Lord can reach the fourth attack while having a size 2 on the field. If Nice one! is staple this deck cannot be less. Magical Goodbye, Chillax and Check it out!! are the way you have to protec you and your monster. There are many on-call abillities you can use again and again by retuning your own monster. Solomon shield isnot on the list, why would you want to protect a monster with 1000 defense that can be destroyed with another attack, return the monster instead and use the abillity again. Saturday Night Devil Fever, rather than a finisher card, you might need it because you can deck out. Devil Advantage recycle a pair of monster if you need. I'm not a fan of trade 1 card for 2 gauge but the decks will need if you dont get the impact The item is Burning Fist because the gauge is tight on the deck, so I decide I cannot afford any Gunrod. At least 1 will be use every turn. If you don't get your impact will be hard to cast your defensive spells Flag: Legend ''World ''Total Cards: 51'+2 Buddy: '''Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Down ''Monsters (25): '' Size 0 (4)'' 4X Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Down '' Size 1 (10)'' 4X Red-Eyes Succubus 2X Spring Heeled, Jack 2X Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda 2X Dekalfar Demon Swordman, Heim '' Size 2 (8)'' 4X Wolfman, Gutz 2X King of Forest, Zlatorog 2x Demonic Dog of Twin Heads, Orthos '' Size 3 (3)'' 3X Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus Spells (19) 4X Holy Grial 4X Oswira Gard 3X Symbel Gard 3X Breathen Gard 3X Decree of Dullahan 2X Great Spell, Weiterstadt Item(4) 4X Rune Staff Impact(3) 3X Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! Count Down at 4 is not really necessary, I think 3 would be better. But I want to have one a soon as possible. It' stats are not bad for a size 0 and due to it can be call from the drop being the buddy was a easy choice. Succubus makes an excelent draw engine with Symbel Gard. The rest of the Size 1 I wasn't sure. 2 Dekalfar Demon Swordman, Heim, is not a Wydar Sarkal but revive a size 2 from the drop. Cost 2 gauge so I can't run at 4. 2 Spring Heeled Jac is enough or ever it could be dispensable (You won't need him often but you'll beg if you dont have it when you need it) because you also have 2 Zlatotrog and the item, which is your best way to gain gauge. Peluda at 2 seems not enough to use it properly but the Thunder mine abillitie is so anoyed that I couldn't resist. I guess Wawer Drache can be use more properly. Wolfman, Guzt hits with 3 critical while force your opponet to attack your left if you keep on the center. Zlatorog is for gauge, of course. Orthos is mainly to destroy items. With Hero World outside and items becoming more and more common having a cards that destroy them is not a bad choice. Sadly it is a target your opponent will want out as soon as possible. Cetus is the way you destroy your opponets wall while hits with 4 ciritcal. Sadly, there isn't a new defense spell to Legend World so your oppontion is Holy Grial, which doesn't wor with the center open as this deck likes to play. For penatrete is Oswira Gard, also helping with gauge. With than amount of gauge Breathen Gard can be use without any problems. I like to use it on a big link attack as a finishing move. Decree of Dullahan is also a finishing move in my oppinion. It can be use for Succubus discarding if you get it too soon. Well, actually there is a new way of protectio: Great Spell, Weiterstadt. With Rune Staff only cost 2 gauge and you'll only take 1 attack that turn. Probably you will need the gauge on your turn, but use it if you see a big threat. Rune Staff+Great Spell Finisher is a combo I really like. You can attack the center and them destroy the others on the size while your opponets get damaged. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts